Adventure Time: Truth or Dare
by Dawsomite
Summary: Ok this is an unofficial spin-off to Koople's Rayman: Truth or Dare Fic. Send a reveiw saying a dare or truth you want me to screw the characters with just make sure its T or under. Rated T for Language and or Truth and Dares.
1. Episode 1: Introductions

A young man, probally 16, walked up into the spotlight. "Welcome! Welcome all to the spin-off series of Koople's Rayman: Truth or Dare! However instead of doing vid-game characters, I'm gonna abduct cartoon characters. Guys I'm your host, Devin, and this is ADVENTURE TIME TRUTH OR DARE! Lets get started by getting those nut heads in here. Devin walked over to his spell book and read of a spell, which opened up a portal dumping 10 characters in the stands. "Flip, what the zip!" yelled Finn as he landed face first on Bubblegum's head. "Hello Victims!" Devin yelled with a smirk to get the attention of the rowdy cartoons. "Who dares call me a victim!" the Ice King yelled started to cast a spell on him but soon had a spell-proof sheild on himself. "Now that all the yelling has stopped, let me intoduce you guys. Hes the hero of Ooo and the destroyer of the Lich. FINN THE HUMAN BOY! He might be an elastic rip-off of Scooby Doo but he sure is lovable. JAKE THE DOG!  
Hes blue dabadeedabdie. THE ICE KING!  
Shes pink cause she sure ain't white or red. PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!  
Shes moody, Shes Dark. ITS MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN!  
I need to go pee cause its. LSP!  
He is one of the more famous type. BILLY!  
Now here is the double rainbow all the way. LADY RAINICORN (by the way we have a Korean to English translator)  
He is the voice of tech. BMO!  
And last but certainly not least, she is hot like pizza dinner. FLAME PRINCESS!"  
yelled Devin announceing all 10 characters at once. "Now we wont actually start until chapter 2 so stay tuned. SEND IN LOTSA DARES or TRUTHS! Devin Out."  



	2. Episode 1: Part 2: RED COOKIE FIGHT!

The screen comes back from commercials showing all the cast mates sitting near the stage, Devin throws a book at Jake for picking his nose. "Hey guys, welcome back to Adventure Time: Truth or Dare. Now we Have some dares from Connor da human!" The cast looks frightened by the sound of it. "Oh Glob I hope none is about me!" yelled Finn, shaking Ice King up. "DAMN IT FINN, IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET MY BEARD THIS WAY WHY I OUGHTA.." he yelled but was interrupted by Devin yelling. "ICE KING! ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT AND IM GONNA SEND YOU TO HELL!" The Ice King backed down with a scared look on his face. He reads off the paper, Connor da human:princess bubblegum I dare you to opun a portal to the land of AAA. finn GET 2ND DEGREE BURNS FROM FLAME PRINCESS THEN HAVE A MAKE OUT SESSION IN THE CLOSET. jake I dare you to turn into a BIIIIIIIG NEEEEEERRRRRRD. MARCELINE HAVE DA RED COOKIE. BILLY BATTLE ME MONO O MONO.  
thats all folks. :D "Aw fuck!" the characters who were listed yelled at the top of their voices.

"Alright Finn you heard the man, time for a hot make-out session in our newly furbished Closet o' Thrills!" The camera pans away to reveal an ordinary closet door with a nuclear sign painted on it. "Wow guess you got cheated out a check!" laughed Ice King who laughed so hard he pissed himself, which caused Billy, Marceline, and Jake to fall out of the stands to Devin's amusement. "CLEAN UP ON ISLES 4, 5, AND 6! With the power of television magic we will fast forward... and we're back." he said skipping through the montage. "Now INTRODUCING!" Devin yelled, opening the portal. "Flame Princess, who we have a fireproof seat provided for." he said as the elemental fell into her seat next to Finn.

"WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!" she yelled sending fireballs everywhere. "HEY CALM DOWN WE DONT HAVE FIRE INSURANCE!" yelled Devin dumping water on her in the process. "Finn, FP, get in that closet and dont come out till Finn's face looks like a ripe tomato." giving them instructions and lust flashed in the fire elemental's eyes. "Come on sweetie!" Flame Princess exclaimed dragging Finn into the closet. "Now we have microphones and a burn detector installed into the closet so we can tell whats going on in there, now everybody shut up." Devin explained as the microphones and mete sprung to life. "Ok maybe you can just put your hand on my face and make it look like you kissed me." Finn tried to rson but apparently FP had other ideas because a smoocking sound issued from the closet and the burn meter jumped to 2nd Degree. "Ok FP stop before you turn Finn into charcoal!" Devin yelled making the lovebirds exit the closet, he tossed Finn an ice pack and poceeded to read the next dare. "Jake, put these nerd clothes and eat these math books." Devin said making him put them on. Jake then started to eat the books. "Why did you make him eat those?" Marceline whispered into Devin's ear. "I thought it would be hilarious, and it is!" Devin whisperd back watching Jake cough up a spitwad into the Ice King's face.

"Alright Peebles, open da portal to Aaa!" Devin asked. She started to chant a spell in a foreign language and a pink portal opened up. A camera looked inside to see gender swapped versions of everyone in the studio, the camera panning in to see the girl version of Devin. "ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH!" he yelled at the laughing cast. He then zapped everyone using his magic remote "Alright now Marceline, suck the red out of this cherry cookie." He said tossing it to the vampire. In no time flat, the cookie was a dull gray.

"Now lets see a pedestrian get his assed kicked by an old man." He said opening the portal and Connor himself falling out into an arena. "Now lets have a nice clean fight, Billy I swear to god if you kill him, I'll have you sent to hell." Devin said. The fight raged on for a few minute with Billy and Connor alternating between underdog. However to Devin's and the cast's suprise, Connor won. "Alright nice fight, thanks for the dares." He said shaking Connor's hand an sending him home. "OK guys this is the end of the chapter, please send in truth and dares or we'll be canceled, Devin Out!" 


	3. Episode 1: Part 3: Sex is on Fire

"Hey Guys!" Devin yelled running across the stage, drop kicking Ice King out of his seat. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY I OUGHTA!" Ice King yelled, obviously pissed. It was only when Devin pulled out his Remote of Awsome Power when he stopped, he grinned nervously and climbed back into his seat. "Now things are going a little slow as we only got 2 dares from..." Devin said pulling an envelope from his pocket. "#1FannofFinn,Flaminn,andAdventure Time, Jesus H Crhis thats a mouthful." Devin said panting. "and these are his dares.

jake i dare you to tell eeryone what tier 15 is finn i dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven wih fp and do tier 15 wit fp by the way yo can censar all of tier 15 and beep the tier 15. tell finn that flaminn is him and fp and also tell him that i want to be in his world so i can date fp anyway blah blah blah bye."

Devin read of the paper. "Wow dude, Im gonna send you a check with 50$ on it so you could invest in a good Spell-Check Program." Devin said writing out the check and sending it with his remote. "Now down to bidness. Jake what the fuck is Teir 15, and I know if your lying. My remote has a built in Lie Detector, if you lie i'll shock you fucking bad your great grandkids will feel it. Devin explained to Jake which scared him so bad it made his nerd glasses fall off. " Teir 15..." Jake said stalling. Devin reached for his remote which made jake finish his sentence. "TEIR15ISWHENAMANANDAWOMANGET TOGETHERAHDDOTHESIDEWAYSMONS TERMASH!" Jake yelled, between pants. "He is telling the truth people." Devin said looking at the screen on his remote. The rest of the cast looked confused. "Sideways Moster Mash means Sex basically. And Finn you will have to play 7 minutes of heaven and do Teir 15. Devin explained to the cast, and Finn and FP blushed deeply. "IF YOU DO THAT YOU COULD BE SUED FOR CHILD PORNOGRAPHY!" Princess Bubblegum yelled at the host. "Peeble I have a loophole to that. I will simply increase Finn's and FP's age to 20 and there are no cameras in our Closet O' Thrills. I'll also make Finn's skin fireproof so FP wont turn him into charcoal." Devin said. He typed in a command on his remote, which fired a laser at the AT couple and made them adults. He then cast Flame Protect on Finn and shoved the both of them into the small room. "OH AND FINN!" Devin yelled at the closet. "IM TACKING ONTO THE DARE! FP MUST NOW GO COMMANDO AS I MUST GET FP'S PANTIES!" Devin yelled after getting a call from his perveted friends. The text said, Yo Dev, if Finn's gonna be fucking FP will you give us her panties.

Seven minutes passed and then Devin yelled "Ok Finn now you gotta make love to yo girlfriend!" The closet door opened a little and FP's black flame print panties flew out of the crack in the door. Devin quickly slammed the door shut. "We gotta stay in the T rating Finn... oh shit" Devin just realised his mistake. "What is it?" Marceline asked with a laugh like she already knew. "I forgot to give Finn a condom." He said with a blush, still holding the fire elemental's panties in his hand. He quickly sent the panties to his creepy and friends and started banging on the door. "FINN, FINN! DON'T DO ANYTHING YET! However he knew it was too late. "Peebles can Fire Elementals produce offspring with a mate from a diffrent species?" Devin asked with urgency. "I dont know, I might be the smartest person in Ooo besides Glob, but I dont know everything!" She yelled in the same tone as Devin. "If FP gets pregnant we're fucked with a capitol F!" He yelled as Finn and FP exited the closet carrying the obvious signs of having sex.  
"Well this has been a suprising turn of events. Guys this is the end of the first episode, see you soon and please send more dares, Devin Out." Devin said bug eyed looking at Finn and FP.

The set went black as people pored backstage. "Ok i'll set up the living arangements. Finn and Jake in room 101, Ice King and Billy in room 102, Peebles and Lady in room 103, Mareline and LSP in room 104, and BMO and FP in 105." Devin explained throwing everyone their room keys. Devin grabbed Bubblegums arm before she could leave. "Bubblegum I need you help keeping an eye on FP, in the morning go into her room and see if she has morning sickness and call me quick, or if your phone is broken, i'll be in room 308." Devin told the chewy princess, she nodded and headed off to her room. 


	4. Intermission 1

The following morning, Devin paced up and down his room on the top floor. He was awaiting news from Princess Bubblegum about Flame Princess's condition. As the last episode, she and Finn had unprotected sex in the Closet 'O Thrills, which he burned down and get a new one built. Hours wen by b efore he got the first call from PB. "Devin, there is no signs of pregnancy in FP yet ut its to early to be sure." Bubblegum told him over his cell phone. He sighed in releif and sunk onto the couch in the middle of the room.

He slept till noon when someone knocked on his door. When Devin opened the door he quickly slammed it shut. The person on the other side? The Flame King. He ran to the bathroom and locked himself in there, as he had left the remote on the set. "COME OUT YOU COLD-BLOODED BEING!" The ruler of the fire kingdom yelled through the door. "Um, Devin's not here right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeeep". He said in a false machine voice, hoping FK was'nt very smart.

However the moment he finished his sentence, Flame King burst through he door, sending flaming peices of wood all over the nice room. He knocked down the door and saw Devin in the bathtub curled up in a ball. "Listen man, I just run the show, I dont make the dares, Please don't hurt me!" Devin begged while the Flame King laughed, "My dear boy, if I was here to waste you I would have done it already! I just came here to thank you for getting me a grandchild!" The flame being explained. "Well sir, we don't know for sure yet if Flame Princess is pregnant yet. I have Princess Bubblegum and the 3 best doctors in Ooo looking after her." Devin explained. "We'll call you when we're positive she is bearing a child." He said to the smiling king.

"Ok my dear boy, meanwhile I'll stay in the same room as you!" He exclaimed, despite Devin's prtotests he jumped on the bed and singed it to charcoal black. "I'll sleep on the couch." Devin grumbled as he turned the T.V on.  
~6 Days Later~ Devin was once again pacing in his room, waiting for the usual call from PB, the past few days he has gotten calls telling him the pregnancy test was negative. Finally he got his call at 5 in the afternoon. He was hoping it was negative so FP could still participate in the show and Flame King would stop moocking off of his room and credit card. However he got the news. "Devin," PB said in a forced calm voice. "Flame Princess's pregnancy test came back... POSITIVE." After hearing that he dropped his phone and collapsed on the sofa as FK came into the room. "Is she really?" He asked anxiously. "Yes." Devin told him with a look on his face that told FK he was shocked. "Well just have her sign a liaility waiver and she can still compete!" FK said in a joyful toon. FP signed the papers and sure enough there she was in the studio the next day. 


	5. Episode 2: It All Goes Downhill

Devin ran out on stage as the new episode started. He pulled out the remote and turned on the new studio as Flame King had burned down the original. The characters poured into their seats and the show started. "Wassup DOUCHBAGS!" Devin yelled pissing off everyone. He laughed as he got on with the show. "Now sorry for the long break (I was playing Minecraft) now we have some intresting news for you guys. Flame Princess is now goin to be a mom. Cuz of a slight misshap last episode, and since I cant allow her to compete I will have to pull another female out of Ooo, however none of them are well known so I will pull one out from Aaa, ladies and germs, meet Fionna!" Devin said opening the portal and the female version of Finn fell out. "What the hell! Where am I! Where's Cake!" Fionna asked in a panic. However Devin cut across her by explaining the situation. "Okay you are here to sub for Flame Princess until she gives birth, so enough with this shit lets get started." He told the lot.

He pulled the envelope and read off the dares, which during the long break had accumulated into a list too long for 1 chapter.  
"The first dare is from WeirdoGirf. I dare you to turn Finn into a 5 year old and have Jake/Pb/Ice King spank him brutally. Mwhaha! (You choose who - Not sexual- does it). Be descriptive please? ;), luke skywalker 41 said.  
First off i dare Finn and Jake to fight Zim and Gir from Invader Zim. Secondly have Marceline track down, and brutally torture and kill Edward Cullen. and third since i've run out of ideas i'll just let everyone watch batman: the animated series ( from the 90's ). 10do said. Doing dares? GENIUS!  
I dare pb and fp have a fight and the winner would be finns girlfried." Devin read off "We'll do the fight dare first, Fionna you will represent FP and ladies if you would jump into the arena." Devin lowered the Aaa girl into 1 end and the candy monarch in the other. "Ok, I wanna a nice clean fight and that means..." He was cut short however as Bubblegum charged at Fionna, knocking her clear on her duff. Fionna retaliated by pulling out her crystal sword but was quickly zapped as Devin wanted no permanent harm to either of them caused by each other, Cuz that was his job. The fight raged on for a few more moments when Fionna finally floored Bubblegum. "Dont you know pink-head. Blonds are more violent than brunettes." Fionna lied as the most dangerous person in the room right now was Devin with his God-Remote.

"Ok now return to your seats and lets do the next dare." Devin said reading off the page again. "Ok Finn, Jake Time to stop an invasion here comes Zim and GIR." Devin announced pressing a button on the Remote with too many names. The portal reopened dropping the alien and robot into the arena, slightly dazed and confused. Finn whispered to him "Why dp they looks so weird"? "They're from a different channel called Nick." Devin explained, he pushed the dog and human into the ring and rang the gong, which had Ice King hiding behind it, trying to spy on Bubblegum. After a loud round of swearing, lasers, and for some odd reason a kangaroo wearing boxing gloves, the fight went on. At first GIR looked at Finn for a few moments before yelling MARSHMALLOW! and pounced on Finn's head trying to eat his hat. Meanwhile Zim was over in the corner of the arena trying to climb over the edge to grab Devin's remote to rule Earth. He held it tauntily over the little alien's head before Ice King, taking the advantage, shoved him into the fray. Meanwhile GIR had given up trying to eat Finn's hat and started going after Princess Bubblegum, then Zim got the remote, to which everything went to hell. Lazer beams flew everywhere, The Earth crumbled and the very fabric of Space-Time was ripped causing a black hole. Which sucked in Zim, GIR, and the remote. The destruction of the remote sealed the anomaly shut, leaving Devin... well, pissed. Then the cops showed up after a phone call from next door explained a possible beating. Of course though they shrugged it off and left, then Devin resumed beating Ice King over the head with the sign that hung over the stage.  
Finally when a new remote appeered. Everything went back to normal, leaving everyone dumb struck. "Well... That was an ordeal." Devin said, wide-eyed. He took out the list and told Marceline to track down Edward Cullen. Devin turned on the big screen and watched while Marceline hacked off peices of his body untill snapping his neck and burning him ali... semi-alive. When the deed was done and Marceline was back in her seat, he announced the final dare for this chapter. "Finn time for you to get your fanny smacked by... DAMMIT WHERE R U RANDOM CHOICE BUTTON!" Devin yelled pushing all the buttons on the remote. Opening up multiple portals, firing a shrink ray (comically shrinking Ice King's head), and zapping everone in the studio (including himself) before finding the right buutton. Which the spinner landed on Ice King. "Wow Ice King... todays your lucky day, you finally get to beat Finn." Devin said, looking shocked. He then pressed the button and turned Finn into a 5 year old. Now when he said the Ice King could beat finn, he forgot to mention not to be brutal. Half of the noice comming from the studio was a loud hitting noise, the other, Finn's screams in pain. After a few minutes and a red butt later, He turned Fin back to 18 and sent him back to his seat, with an ice packed taped to his ass.

"Well guys I had a hell of a time writing this one. I think I need a large coke and an idustrial aspring. Keep sending those dares and I'll keep sending them chapters.  
Devin Out." 


End file.
